White Bomberman
Bomberman (ボンバーマン), sometimes referred to as White Bomberman (ホワイトボンバーマン), is the main protagonist of the ''Bomberman'' series. He is the primary representative of the Bomberman people, who became the dominant inhabitants of Planet Bomber. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. There are many incarnations of him represented in the different games of the series, which do not usually keep a consistent description of the character. He is often saving his home planet from disaster. He is also nicknamed Shirobom (しろボン), which has been translated as "White Bomber" in the Bomberman Jetters GameCube game and localized as "Cheerful White" in the English releases of the ''Bomberman Land'' series. Occasionally, this is further shortened to simply "Shiro" (しろ) in the Japanese versions. Biography In the home computer games Bomber Man (1983) and 3-D Bomberman (1984), "Bomber Man" (as his name was originally parsed) had a green shirt depicted with reddish overalls, hair, a visible mouth, hair, and a white hat (with a red feather in some versions). In the Famicom/NES Bomber Man (1985), the hat was swapped with a helmet and antenna, and he was given a blue suit with white and pink limbs. He also had a white horizontal stripe on his back, which was replaced with a black belt in subsequent appearances. This is actually based on the enemies seen in the 1984 Hudson Soft port of Lode Runner, but this appearance has more or less remained constant in the series. Bomberman's origins are rarely touched upon in modern incarnations. While the original computer titles have no real story, the background given in the third game begins with the eponymous character having grown tired of making bombs in an unnamed underground empire, and after hearing a rumor that a robot can become human by reaching the surface, he decides to escape to gain his humanity. The ending features this miraculous transformation into a human, earning his new "Runner" identity which serves as a prequel to the 1983 Lode Runner. This suggests that the underground compound belonged to the recurring Bungeling Empire from early Brøderbund products. As the titular Lode Runner, he is a famous Galactic Commando tasked with evading the empire's robot guards and reclaiming the stolen gold, and in the 1985 direct sequel Lode Runner's Rescue, his one-shot daughter Alexandra has to save him after his capture from the empire. Both franchises have since moved in different directions and no longer actively mention their shared history, but loose references remain in later Hudson-produced titles such as Battle Lode Runner, Cubic Lode Runner, and Bomberman Act:Zero. Over the years, the games reveal elements of Bomberman's role as the protagonist and in the world around him. In the TurboGrafx-16 game, Dr. Mitsumori uses Bomberman as the model for subsequent lifelike Bomberman robots, and the time period is stated to be sometime in the future (specified to be the late 21st century in the arcade game). Bomberman is described as a miner in the Japanese manual of Bomber Man II, but later games such as Super Bomberman 2 depict him as a renowned intergalactic hero. Super Bomberman 3 establishes the main setting as Planet Bomber, located in a galaxy known as Bomber Nebula. Starting with Saturn Bomberman, a human scientist named Dr. Ein (his supposed creator) advises Bomberman on his missions. The ground headquarters, Bomber Base, makes its first appearance in Bomberman Hero. Bomberman Max introduces Max, who sometimes accompanies Bomberman on his missions and acts as a friendly rival. Finally, the ''Bomberman Jetters'' video game (a follow-up of sorts to Bomberman Generation) names his organization the Jetters, but that might only be pertinent to the ''Jetters'' anime. Bomberman's arch-nemeses are Professor Bagura and Mujoe, and his long-time rivals include the Dastardly Bombers and Regulus. His original enemy was Black Bomberman, but Black Bomberman reformed after the two allied in Super Bomberman. Personality White Bomberman is usually portrayed as the heroic, upbeat, yet cheerful and jolly type, but sometimes goofy, all too willing to make friends with people he had once considered enemies. His bright, kind spirit and courage are greatly appreciated by others. He never holds back while fighting and focuses a lot on training to be the strongest warrior ever. Anime He has featured in three anime series: Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden, Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory (based on the marble shooting game B-Daman) and Bomberman Jetters. Each of these introduced their own characters, and contain mostly different takes on the series. Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden IV & V : Main article: White Bomber (B-Daman) White Bomber (Shirobom) is the main protagonist in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden and Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden Victory. Bomberman Jetters :Main article: White Bomber (Anime) In Bomberman Jetters, White Bomber (or Shirobom) is the ten-year old brother of the hero, Mighty. However, unlike what people thought from the brave, gentle Mighty, his brother was actually childish, immature, and inexperienced, with only a single Bomb Star. Through the course of the series, he begins to mature and becomes more experienced. Comics White Bomberman appeared in several of the German Club Nintendo comics. They were published only in Germany, though fan translations have appeared since then. He has only appeared in three of them. *Wario's Christmas Tale *Sag niemals Holerö! *Freeze Frame Trivia *White Bomberman made certain crossover appearances, such as DreamMix TV World Fighters, a fighting game with characters from Hudson Soft, Konami and Takara. He also makes a playable appearance in a giant mecha crafted after himself in Star Parodier, a spoof of the Star Soldier series, which is also developed by Hudson Soft. *Traditionally, White Bomberman starts each Battle Mode round in the upper left corner of the stage. *Bomberman was first voiced by Kazuko Sugiyama in Panic Bomber for Neo Geo, but he almost always seems to have a high-pitched female voice from Bomberman 64 onward. With each successive game, he has a different voice actor, save for Bomberman Generation and Bomberman Jetters, in which he is voiced by Sheryl Stanley. *In Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, Bomberman apparently used the Fire Stone's power as a source of his standard explosives. This is not shown in other games, so this may be because he was weakened and needed it to augment his abilities, or it could be a late explanation as to how he can generate bombs when he is no longer a robot. *White Bomberman apparently has some affection for Pretty Bomber (at least as an ally), although other crushes include Princess Millian and Lilith. However, he also has somehow had a daughter according to the early title Lode Runner's Rescue (as well as a son according to the North American storyline of Bomber Boy), but it is not known if she is biologically related to him. Gallery Bomberman Art.png|TurboGrafx-16 game art Bomberman MB.png|''Bomberman '94'' Bomberman PB(PCE) Art.png|''Panic Bomber'' (PC Engine) art 455234.png|White Bomber and Pretty Bomber in Super Bomberman 3 guide Nuevo Lienzo.jpg Bomberman.gif|Indy Bomber in Bomberman GB 2 55.png|''Saturn Bomberman'' intro 61.png|''Saturn Bomberman'' story sequence 98.png Shiro-bon.jpg|White Bomber in Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden 00000045029.jpg|Armored White Bomber in Bomberman B-Daman bakugaiden Bomberman (64 Art).gif|''Bomberman 64'' artwork Shiro.png|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' art White Bomber SBF.jpg|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' intro White Bomber.jpg|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' Story Mode Clear White Bomber SBF!!.jpg|''Saturn Bomberman Fight!!'' model Pocket Bomberman Art.png|''Pocket Bomberman'' art Continue Game.png|''Pocket Bomberman'' continue screen Bomberman 2 BH.png|''Bomberman Hero'' Bomberman-stand.gif|Bomberman standing (Bomberman Hero Bomberman-weak.gif|Bomberman weak (Bomberman Hero) Bomberman_dying.gif|Bomberman defeated (Bomberman Hero) gameover3.gif|Game Over (Bomberman Hero) Bomberman Avatars.png|''The Second Attack'' avatars Bomberman BT.png|''Bomberman Tournament'' art Bomberman 2.jpg|''Bomberman Online'' (Dreamcast) art Bombermanz.jpg|''Bomberman Online'' (Dreamcast) art Shiro Bomb.jpg|White Bomber in Bomberman Land comic and Bomberman Kart comic White Bomber 2.png|''Bomberman Jetters'' anime 37.jpg|''Bomberman Jetters'' anime Credits Image.png|Credits image from Bomberman Jetters Credits Image 3.png|Credits image from Bomberman Jetters WhiteBomber-MujoeMovie.png|White Bomber in Mujoe's movie in episode 14 White.jpg|''Bomberman Portable'' art New Bomberman AZ.jpg|''Bomberman Act:Zero'' appearance White 4.jpg|''Bomberman Land Wii'' art White 6.jpg White 3.jpg Bomberman Art BSDS.jpg|''Bomberman Story DS'' art White 5.jpg|''Bomberman Land Touch! 2'' art White 2.jpg shirobon_wave.gif|''Bomberman Online Japan'' Normal Bomberman.png|''Bomberman 2'' art Bomberman Art 2.jpg| Bomberman Art.jpg| Bomberman Art 3.jpg Bomberman Art 4.jpg ShiroKuro.jpg|''Bomberman Blitz'' art 59065_4822103595742_2105534449_n.jpg|Unofficial Super Smash Bros. Brawl mod over Luigi de:Bomberman (Weiß) Category:Characters Category:Multiplayer Category:Heroes Category:Bomberman Land Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Super Bomberman Series Category:Super Bomberman 2 Category:Super Bomberman 3 Category:Super Bomberman 4 Category:Super Bomberman 5 Category:Mega Bomberman Category:Bomberman 64 Category:Bomberman Hero Category:Bomberman World Category:Bomberman 64: The Second Attack Category:Bomberman Tournament Category:Bomberman Generation Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman '93 Category:Bomberman 2 DS Category:Saturn Bomberman Category:Saturn Bomberman Fight!! Category:Bomberman: Act Zero Category:Bomberman Party Edition